The Olde Lines
by Midnight Cherubim
Summary: Lily was always someone who would keep a secret if needed to be kept, so what about her own? She had gone missing one year, in between some of Voldemort's first attacks, and she had never told anyone about it, so what happens when her secret comes back l
1. everything starts somewhere

The Olde Lines

Lillian Anne Evans was scared. She was truly scared, and it was all her fault this time. It had all started a bit after Lord Voldemort's first attacks, and when she had been stupid and headstrong enough to insist to James that she could handle going to Hogsmeade for some supplies for the marauders ON HER OWN.

flashback 

"Honestly, James, I'll be FINE!" Lily said, for the fifteenth time at least too. James, though, was quite obviously NOT convinced, "but you WON'T be Lily", he argued, practically acting out a Shakespearean play, and overreacting much too much on his part, in Lily's opinion, "at least let Sirius go with you, or even Padfoot!!" he said the latter even though Padfoot was also Sirius, only in animagus form, or dog form, as Sirius put it; he hadn't actually told Lily about it, as James had told him to, too scared to tell his own girlfriend himself, he had instead told Lily that he was having the other marauders on, and that he had a dog named Padfoot, who he considered to be just like him, only in ÔDog Form'. Lily had had enough though, and would not even accept a dog accompanying her. "NO James", and with that final remark, she was gone.

End Flashback 

She had been foolish, only instead of someone from within Voldemort's ranks; she had been expecting young Severus, who was 3 years down from her, and 2 from the Marauders, excluding Remus, who had only skipped 3 grades to be in her grade, but still he fought with the Marauders, and attempted to seduce her, it wasn't him though, or anyone even close to being affiliated with Voldemort, and he was much worse in her opinion. He had never said his name, only taken her, for a long year, which was supposed to be her second to last year and summer after, but resulted in a terror for her. He had done very little to her, but what he had done had scarred her greatly, and would be the reason she was so adamant about saving Harry when Voldemort came 9 years later, and that would seem to be reasoning in why God let this come to be. He had gotten her pregnant, and told her she would be let go once the child could survive without her, since formulas were not invented then, and he knew that a child needed it's mother for a while at least. The child was not Harry, as you might have guessed, in fact, the child was not even male, which is why the man wanted her in the first place.

He had wanted an heir, to continue on his line with a reasonable excuse for any magical inheritance (objects or traits), without him being that excuse; he loathed HIS inheritance, and he did not wish for any to know what he was, especially since it was regularly frowned upon for royalty to be magical or anything BUT ordinary, which is something quite like beauty or insanity; all in the eye, or eyes, of the beholder. He had despised the child, though, since it was female, and because not only were the magical lines carried on in her, but also the olden lines; the lines that had caused his family to be royalty, only not in his country, that he was king of, instead, royalty of Ireland, and Ireland, as you might know, has as many oddities and rarities as Transylvania itself; the country which Lily was from, though she never told anyone but James, and also the man was from halfways in blood, the other part being, of course, Ireland. Also, thanks to the help of apparation, the child was born there, though she ran away 6 years later, first to Ireland, and then, later on, to a flat in London, belonging to Andromeda Tonks. The child, the GIRL, who was named Blood, for what she caused by her gender, being quite ironic in that as well, since the male chromosomes determine whether the child is male or female, and which led to his death 2 years after her waking up on her 6th birthday in the morning to her very sober father carving the end of the third letter on her back, the third letter in a female dog's name, and startling him when she spoke, ending with a scar with those three letters, and a long, curved line from the bottom of the ÔT', to the end of her jaw, almost at her chin. Describing quite well WHY she ran away to Ireland for 4 years.


	2. runnin' and comin'

All characters recognizable from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling, and all others belong to me, as well as all added characterizations and happenings.

The Olde Lines

The daughter of Lily Evans, later on Lily Potter, was running yet again. Christened as Blood, with no last or middle name, she was called a fluke. Her father even was angered when he thought she was not a witch. He was wrong.

Blood had hidden all of her abilities since she had discovered them at age 3, when she met Anilese, the same age as her, and the only one who did not despise her.

flashback

The two girls were running around in the forest when a werewolf came up. Neither of them were afraid, in fact, they were quite intrigued with it. They had loved wolves for so long, that when they came upon the werewolf, they quite literally PETTED it. That itself was quite amazing, but what was the MOST interesting thing was that it LET them, it acted as if they were his nieces or something of the like.

end flashback

things had been wonderful for a while after that, but then came her sixth birthday. She had run and found the werewolf, or, more precisely, the man who was that werewolf, since it was still five days until even the night before the full moon. She had asked him to tell Anilese, and to tell her goodbye, and said goodbye to him, then ran.

Four years after that, she ran away from Ireland. She ran TO England, or, more specifically, a flat that was owned by Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black. She ran away to there, and she was accepted, and met Nymphadora Tonks, better known as Tonks, practically christened "Nymph" by Blood.

In this semi-alternate universe;

-Sirius is not in Azkaban, but currently in the Muggle world, recovering from James' death, as well as Lily's, and keeping Harry with him.

-Remus is living with Sirius, and was the one who pulled strings to make sure that: a) Sirius was not able to go after Peter

b) Peter was arrested

c) Sirius got a fair trail and was declared innocent

d) The ministry at least considered having Peter executed.

-Peter was executed, not administered the kiss

Also, this is a bit of a Van Helsing crossover, though only one or two characters from the movie are included.

I'm REALLY sorry dat dis is so short, and I will make sure de next ones'll be longerÑI PROMISE!!!!

p.s.---is Anilese spelled right? (I'm thinking of the first bride of Dracula, or Vladlas, to be killed)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
